


How To Care For Your Demon Familiar

by KingKotes



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, but i don't think this will be a v lng fic, happened, honestly i dunno what the plot is it just sort of, pls it's 3 in the morning have pity on me, sort of more like spellcasters-use-demons-as-familiars au, the second chapter might come out quickly, this won't be updating often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKotes/pseuds/KingKotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Young is a caster, one of the most powerful group of spellworkers, capable of summoning demons as familiars. When his day finally comes and he is allowed to summon a familiar of his own, what falls through is nothing like what he expected.</p>
<p>But, then again, Jack Spicer wasn't sure what to expect about being bound to a spellworker, either.</p>
<p>Chack demon au, 3 am in the morning workings, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Expectations (Or rather, not meeting them)

**Author's Note:**

> okay look i can explain  
> no, CYSD isn't dead (despite the title) and i'm trying to work on it, but life has been hectic. things are settling down now, so i'll be able to stay working on the next chapter soon!  
> in the meantime have this  
> i don't know what it is  
> it's very early in the morning  
> this is severely un beta'd bc i'm v sleepy  
> i might rewrite this if i look at it tomorrow and cringe BUT UNTIL THEN enjoy!

Falling. 

He was falling. 

Falling. 

Falling. 

Falling... 

// 

Jack screamed as he crashed to the floor, his wings fluttering ash around him. His body clacked against hard stone and he cried out again, pain echoing through all the sharp joints of his body. Choking on the ash scattered from his damaged wings, Jack rolled onto his stomach, eyes screwed shut from the pain. Coughing, arms shaking, he pushed himself up, lifted his head, and looked into the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. 

Black hair cascaded around an angular face, golden eyes wide and rimmed with thick black lashes. 

Jack matched those eyes stare for stare, mouth slack. The man was striking, not only in face but in his mere presence, he stood over Jack, spellbook in hand, posture all but screaming a demand for respect. 

“Wow,” Jack murmured. “You're... you're _awesome_.” 

// 

Chase couldn't believe it. 

He'd managed to summon the most _pathetic_ looking demon he'd ever seen. The thing's red wings had burned around the edges from the pull, and he looked nothing like the intimidating, powerful creature Chase had tried to summon. He looked small, weak, and much too nervous to even be given the title demon. 

“Wow,” the creature said, it's voice soft with admiration. “You're awesome.” 

Chase snarled down at the creature before looking back at the book. The small thing looked _nothing_ like the drawing in the book. The drawing was beastly, said to be a giant, difficult to maintain and control. 

This thing he had summoned was no demon. 

“Who are you?” Chase snapped down at him. 

The creature stood on shaky legs. “I, uh, Jack.” 

Chase raised an eyebrow. “Jack?” 

“ _Jaceiul Vin Borentih Spickter_ , actually. But I go by Jack. Jack Spicer.” 

Chase just stared. “Jack Spicer” was clothed only in a loose black skirt that fell to his knees, revealing his extremely humanoid body. The only thing particularly monstrous about him were the burned wings, red and gold spiraled horns, and spiraled red markings winding down his cheekbones. A long red tail waved along the floor. His red eyes were still sparkling, young face full of wonder. 

This had to be a joke. Some sick joke. 

“Why are you here?” Chase snarled. 

Wonder turned to confusion. “You summoned me.” 

“No, I summoned a demon.” 

“I am a demon.” 

“No,” Chase scoffed. “you're a mistake.” 

A look of hurt flashed across his face, and he ran a clawed hand through his bright red hair. “I, uh, I'm sorry?” 

Chase snapped the book shut, angry, and stormed to the door without another word. 

// 

Jack watched him stalk away, unsure of what to do. He looked down at the carefully drawn summoning circle under him, a strong but unfamiliar one. He looked back up at Chase's retreating back, and stepped out of the circle to follow his new master. 

Jack hurried to catch up with him, black claws clicking on the stone floor. The dark green and gold of Chase's robes swirled about his feet as he walked, and underneath it Jack could see metal. Armor? 

“Um,” Jack called, nearly jogging to keep up with the caster's angry pace. “Are you a spellsword?” 

“No.” Chase replied, and Jack was happy he actually got a response. 

A pair of humans were coming down the hall towards them, and one waved. “Hey, Chase!” 

Chase gave them a glare and kept walking. Jack spared them only a glance, long enough just to catch their surprised looks. 

“Whoa, Chase is that your demon?” 

“Looks like a wimp.” The other snickered. 

Jack stopped, rounding on them and baring sharp teeth, flames flickering behind his fangs. “Hey! I'm not a wimp!” he was slightly satisfied when they jumped. 

“Come on.” Chase snapped over his shoulder, and Jack stuck his tongue out at the humans before running to catch up. 

“Are those friends of yours?” Jack asked. Chase didn't reply, eyes locked straight ahead, and Jack rubbed the back of his neck, slowing to walk behind his master. 

// 

Chase threw open the door of the headmaster's office, entering without asking. Headmaster Dashi glanced up from where he slouched in his chair, feet up on the desk. “What's up?” 

Chase crossed his arms and glanced at Jack, who was walking up to Wuya, Dashi's demon. Wuya crossed her six arms, tail snapping against the floor and making Jack jump in surprise. Wuya laughed, turning all four eyes on him. Standing next to her, Jack looked even more pathetic. 

Dashi nodded, watching Jack and Wuya. “Nice. Good job, Chase.” 

“Nice? This is anything but.” Chase huffed. “That's not a demon, a certainly not the one I was trying to summon.” Chase sent a glare Jack's way and he shrunk under the gaze. Wuya rolled her eyes. 

“What are you talking about? Of course that's a demon.” 

“As if.” 

Dashi sighed, taking his feet off the desk and motioning Jack over. “C'mere, kiddo.” Jack bounded up to the desk. 

“Hi!” 

“Heya. What's your name?” 

“ Jaceiul Vin Borentih Spickter, or Jack Spicer for short.” 

“Alright, Jack. What kinda demon are you?” 

“Uh,” Jack's shoulders hunched and he rubbed the back of his neck, claws curling in the short cherry hair. “A Bajang, I think.” 

Chase sighed, gritting his teeth. 

Dashi shook his head. “Nah, you don't look much like a Bajang.” 

“Oh.” 

Dashi leaned back in his chair once more. “Don't sweat it. It doesn't matter much what type of demon you are, lots of kids get familiars that aren't in record.” 

Chase stormed to the desk, glowering at Jack until he shied away. “I want a different one.” 

Dashi closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his head. “Too bad. He's yours.” 

“He is not what I summoned.” 

“Maybe not what you _attempted_ to summon, but he's what you got.” Dashi shrugged. 

Wuya cackled. “Maybe you can exchange him. Or kill him.” 

Jack took a step back. Dashi fixed her with a stern look. “Wuya, play nice, or it's back in the box for you.” 

Wuya hissed, but turned away and began studying her claws. 

Chase stared at Dashi, who closed his eyes once more and took a deep breath. Several moments passed in silence, and with a growl of anger, Chase left the room.

Jack hesitated, unsure of what to do. His tail and wings curled around him in a protective half-cocoon. 

“Go on, kiddo.” Dashi said. “Don't worry about him, he's always been hotheaded. He'll get over it.” 

“Get over it?” Jack looked back towards the door. “You mean, get over me?” 

“No, wait, kid, that's not what I meant-” 

Jack turned away from him and out the door, following the pull of his master until he caught up with Chase. 

“Um, Chase, can I call you Chase? Anyway, I was, uh, wondering, what do we do, you and I? I mean I've never been bound to someone before, so I don't-” 

“Quiet.” Chase said. “We're not bound, not yet. We have to finish the ritual.” He gave Jack a dubious look. “That is, if you can handle it.” 

Jack scoffed. “Of course I can.” 

“Your wings say otherwise.” 

Jack puffed his wings above his head. “They're just sensitive!” 

Chase shook his head and opened the door to the ritual room where Jack had fallen. “In the circle.” 

Jack complied, fear building in his chest. Chase knelt in front of it, motioning for Jack to do the same. In between them was a small white box, from which Chase produced a long, white object that looked like pen, with a needle at the end. Chase began to talk quietly under his breath as he pricked his finger. Reaching down, Chase put his finger over a large swirled symbol in the outer ring of the circle, and drew it quickly towards him, crossing out the symbol. 

Pain ripped through Jack's chest and he screamed, collapsing, barely able to keep his head from smacking the stone. Chase continued to talk, and Jack heard him get up. Once again, the blinding, soul-tearing pain was back, and he screamed into the cool, unforgiving stone. He felt as if something were being pulled from his chest, ripped out of him and leaving on shredded remains. 

Feeling heavy blackness numbing his mind, Jack fell over onto his side, screams lost to welcome unconsciousness. 

// 

Chase could barely walk with the heavy pull through his body, but he continued to snap out the ancient dialog and cross out the last swirled symbol. At once, the pain stopped, leaving Chase breathless. He fell to his knees, fighting to get air back into his suddenly vacant lungs. Black spots gathered in his vision and his head swam. Chase leaned over, pressing his head to stone. Cold, sweetly cold stone chilled his heated skin. 

When he could breathe normally, Chase got to his feet and looked over at Jack, lying motionless on his side. Chase stepped into the circle and shook Jack's shoulder. 

“Spicer, get up. It's done.” 

Jack didn't move. Chase shook him harder, but the demon didn't stir. For a moment, Chase thought he had died, until he saw movement beneath a thin leathery wing. He picked up the smooth limb- did wings count as limbs?- to see Jack's chest moving slowly. He was alive. 

Chase was mildly surprised. He'd been expected the finishing ritual to kill Jack. Soul-bonding was a painful experience, he knew, more so for the demon than the caster, but Chase had not been expected the extreme level to come from the ritual. 

Chase sat back and looked around the room. Several years of training, several slapped-together rituals and failed attempts at summoning, all lead to this. 

He looked down at Jack's unconscious form. 

Rather, lead to _that_. 

Chase couldn't help the disappointment he felt in himself, the frustration. He was better than this, he knew. He was destined for greatness, more greatness than he had already achieved. 

All of that, now trashed, because of him. 

Chase put a hand to his head. No. He would not let some worthless demon, this _Jack Spicer_ , to ruin him and what he would become. Jack was an inconvenience, and obstacle for him to overcome. That was all. 

Chase looked at the wings on Jack's back, splitting from the skin on his lower back, and tried to figure out how he was going to carry him back to Chase's room. He was not going to sit and wait for the demon to wake up. 

Carefully, Chase pushed him onto his back and wrapped his wings around him until he was a tight bat-like roll. Wiggling his arms under Jack and carefully laying his tail over his legs, Chase got to his feet. The demon was surprising light, wings and tail and all. 

Chase sighed as he left the room.. He would figure this all out. 

But first, a nap.


	2. Roasted & dragged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's up it's 3:30 in the morning and i still have no idea what i'm doing with this fic lmAO BUT LET'S DO THIS
> 
> this is a rly long fic i'm sorry i don't know how to control myself  
> also it's severely un-beta'd so there's probably missing commas or quotation marks or something

Jack woke feeling... strange. 

When he'd first arrived he'd barely noticed it, but he had felt detached from this world, viewing it from the other side of a pane of glass. But lying under a thin blanket, he felt grounded. Strangely rooted to the ground, and his wings throbbed with pain. He scrunched his eyes shut; this would take some getting used to. 

Jack nuzzled his face against the pillow, sighing sleepily. The pillow smelled good, something faint and sort of musky. Jack buried his face in it and closed his eyes. 

After a while he woke again, surprised that he'd fallen back asleep. He sat up, the blanket over him getting caught on his wings. He gently pried it off and stretched, extending his wings. 

They smacked the walls of the cramped room and he hissed softly. Sliding off the bed, Jack ruffled claws through his hair and looked around. 

The room was splashed with dark green and gold, accented by black and with very little decorations. The dark wood table was neatly organized with papers, folders, pens, and several small, blown-glass figures of big cats. Jack leaned over the table and reached out to run a finger over the smooth head of a lion. 

“Don't touch anything.” 

Jack squeaked and jumped, his wings puffing up into a defensive ring around him. There was a faint tug in his chest, and he peeked over his wing at Chase, who narrowed golden eyes. 

“Sorry,” Jack turned towards his new master, clasping his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels. “So...” 

“We're moving rooms soon.” Chase said, jerking his head towards the boxes behind him. “I wouldn't get too comfortable.” 

“Uh... why?” 

“Because of you.” Chase said, and though his eyes were hard as steel and his tone accusatory, he didn't sound angry. 

“Me?” 

“We need a room big enough to fit us both, do we not?” 

“Oh.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “So, this is just, a thing? You and me?” 

Chase narrowed his eyes a bit and the demon shifted under his gaze. 

“I mean, like, we're just gonna be together now?” 

“Unfortunately.” Chase walked past Jack to the table, opening a manila folder. “You'll also be coming to classes with me.” 

Jack peered over his shoulder. “Classes?” Chase snapped a glare at him and he shied away. 

“Yes, four days a week. A physical training class and a magic class. I also have a caster-specific class and an unknown extracurricular, but you will not be coming to those.” 

“I, or we, uh, _demons_ , aren't allowed to go to those?” 

“You could if you wished. But I do not want you to, so you will have to find some other way to occupy your time. You will also need to pick an extracurricular class of some sort, which will be your third class on those four days. We'll see the counselor and you can pick it then.” 

Jack nodded. “Okay, uh, but what am I supposed to do when I'm not in class?” 

“Stay here.” Chase said. He took the schedule back. “Let's go.” 

Jack nodded and pulled his wings back to let Chase pass. The caster stopped and eyed Jack. 

“And is that... makeup? Under your eye?” 

Jack reached up and touched the smudged black, eyeliner coming off onto his finger. “It's kohl, yeah.” 

Chase opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but shook his head and motioned for Jack to follow. 

Once in the hallway, Jack put his arms above his head and really stretched, his wings expanding to their full size. A wave of pain and dizziness rushed to his head and grabbed Chase's arm to steady himself, wobbling a little. “Woah, woah, ow.” 

“That will go away in a few minutes. You're just not used to the gravity here. Now let go of me.” Chase wrenched his arm from Jack's grasp. 

Jack watched him walk down the hall a bit before folding his wings against his back and following. 

“S-so, Chase! What do, uh, what do you do?” 

Chase gave him a sideways look, one that said _stop talking_. Jack's hand went to his neck. 

“Like, uh, in your free time.” 

Chase sighed deeply. “I read. And enjoy the quiet.” 

Jack bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, that sounds really fun.” His voice trailed off to a mumble. He focused his attention to the architecture of the building. The walls were smooth and alabaster white, the floors a dark wood. Tall, stone pillars carved with delicate spirals and nonsensical shapes lined the halls, people and demons alike leaning against them. Aesthetic decorations and posters promoting different clubs and demon safety added dashes of color to the walls. 

Jack caught the eye of a gigantic red-skinned demon leaning against a pillar. The monstrosity hissed as he went by and Jack jumped, moving to the other side of Chase. The demon laughed loudly, drawing stares from other people in the hall. Regret pooled in Jack's stomach like lead. He wrapped his arms around himself and made a half-cocoon with his wings. 

Chase pushed open a heavy wooden door without knocking and Jack paused for a moment, before following his rude master inside. 

The counselor behind the desk looked up and smiled. “Chase, hello. And this must be Jack.” She turned her warm smile on him and he instantly relaxed. “Why don't you two have a seat?” 

Jack pulled out the big, comfy chair lacking arms and settled snugly back against the plush fabric. 

The counselor extended a hand across the desk and Jack shook it. “My name is Marie Matthews. Now, as I was told, you two need an extracurricular class?” 

Jack looked over at Chase, who nodded. 

“Alright, let's see.” Marie opened a binder, peering through small reading glasses. Her nose crinkled and she hummed. “Well, Chase, there's not much here that works with your schedule. There is a pottery class, an agriculture class, an art class, and a compatibility class. You two will have to figure out an agreement between which class.” 

“I do not want to share an extra class with him.” Chase snapped quickly. Jack glanced at him, and Chase sent him a dry look. Jack tucked his feet under him and tried to look small. 

Marie peered at him over her glasses. “Chase, you cannot get rid of him. And don't talk ill of him, Jack is sitting right there.” She folded her hands on top of the binder. “You two are bound now, you must learn to get along.” 

Jack tried his best to avoid the heated gaze he was surely getting from Chase. “I don't mind any of the classes.” he mumbled. 

“That's good. Chase?” 

There was no answer. 

“ _Chase_.” Marie sighed. “Fine. I'm putting you two in the compatibility class. Perhaps some time to get to know each other in a controlled environment will help with this little issue you seem to be having.” A printer whirred behind her and she spun in a neat circle, snatching the papers from the printer and pressing the still-warm schedules into each of their hands. “Since it's still so early, you'll both start today. First class is at nine a.m., in an hour.” 

Chase stood up and took a deep breath. “Thank you, Marie.” 

Jack wrestled his wings over the back of the chair and gave a wave. “Thanks!” He followed Chase out of the room, staring down at the schedule in his hands. Combat training, then magic class, then an hour and a half lull for Jack until Chase's history class ended and their compatibility class began. 

Jack groaned. Each of his classes were an hour and a half long. 

“You haven't eaten at all since you arrived, have you?” Chase asked. Jack shook his head, meeting the caster's level, yellow gaze. “Neither have I. Let's go see what the cafeteria has to offer.” 

Jack pranced alongside his master. “So! The, uh, classes. What are we gonna do?” 

“Combat training is exactly what you think it is, and the magic class will teach us about the differing types of magics between demons and casters, and the subsections within them. As for our... compatibility class, I have no idea what to expect from it.” 

Jack hummed a little to himself. “I guess, like, to see how well demons and casters work together?” 

Chase gave a small shrug, armor under his robes clinking as he moved. “I suppose we'll see.” 

// 

The cafeteria was loud, the rush of students clamoring to get food before classes began, and Jack pulled his wings as tight together as he could. He followed behind Chase as he carved his way through the crowd, elegant as a snake. 

Chase jerked his head. “The section for demons is over there.” 

“Okay!” 

Spurred on by the thought of food, Jack wove through the crowd to the back of the line. The demon in front of him turned and gave him a big smile, his face painted white and happy red circle on his cheeks. He gave a little wave and a wink. 

“Oh, hi?” Jack smiled back. The demon was much taller than him and, clad in a loud striped outfit, complete with billowing sleeves and swaying robes, he was more than a little comical. “Are you some sort of.... mime? Or something?” 

He nodded and put a hand to his cheek, fluttering his eyelashes. He put up one finger, mouth dropping open in a silent gasp, then held out his hand. Confused, Jack put his hand into the mime's larger one. 

He pursed his lips, splaying Jack's fingers, then circling his hand as if wrapping it. Pausing for effect, the mime yanked his hand, and Jack's finger slammed shut, held together by some thin invisible force. 

“Woah,” Jack shuffled with the line, trying to open his hand to no avail. The mime made as if he were tying something atop Jack's fingers, then pulled. Jack could feel something sliding off his fingers, and then he was free. 

“That was so cool!” Jack stared in awe. The mime made a peace sign against his cheek, winking. 

“Oh, Le Mime!” The cafeteria worker behind the bar welcomed the demon with a smile. “Your usual?” 

Le Mime nodded, blowing her a kiss when she handed him a plate of pancakes. She turned a polite smile onto Jack. “Hey, haven't seen you around before. Whatcha want?” 

Jack's eyes widened at the wide array of bacon, eggs served three different ways, waffles, pancakes, biscuits, fruit, and so much more. “Everything.” 

The worker raised an eyebrow. “Everything? You really think you can eat all that?” 

Jack grinned. 

// 

Jack plopped down next to Chase at the vacant table, setting down his three plates of food. Chase stopped mid-chew, gawking at the massive amount of food Jack had sat down with. 

“You are not going to eat all that.” 

“Am too.” 

Chase shrugged and turned back to his own plate of fruit. “I highly doubt it.” 

“Watch me!” 

“I'd rather not.” 

Jack chuckled to himself. “I'm just excited! I've never seen this stuff before.” He speared a slice of a soft, pale yellow fruit with one claw. “What's this?” 

“A pear.” 

“And this?” 

“An apple.” 

“And this?” 

“Sausage.” 

“And this?” 

“I am not going to sit here and spend an hour telling you what everything you put into your mouth is, Jack.” 

Jack stuck a small red fruit into his mouth. “None of this is going to kill me, right?” 

Chase shrugged. “I haven't the faintest idea.” 

“You'll like, save me if I start dying, right?” 

“Sure, let's say that.” Chase said, sipping his tea. 

Smiling again, Jack tucked in. 

// 

“Alright, class, settle down. We have a few new pairs today, so we'll be going through roll call like a normal class.” Dashi said from the front of the room. “For those of you that are new, welcome to combat training. Here, you'll be learning how to work with the abilities of your new partners in fighting situations.” 

“I cannot believe you ate all that.” Chase muttered. 

“I told you I could do it.” Jack replied smugly. 

“You're going to regret eating so much.” 

“Nu-uh.” 

Chase rolled his eyes. 

Dashi looked up from his attendance roster. “Chase and Jack,” 

“Here.” They called. 

“Have you ever fought?” Chase asked quietly. 

Jack shook his head. “Not really, no. I usually had puppets to do my fighting for me.” 

“And have you any of those puppets now?” 

“Nope.” 

Chase sighed. “Of course not. Very well, what of your abilities?” 

Jack shrugged. “I'm, uh, agile? I think?” 

Taking a deep breath, Chase put a hand to his head and mumbled to himself. Jack caught the words “useless” and “rat” and shrunk back into his wings. 

“Alright, everyone stand around the ring. First, we'll be testing out the newbies. Miranda and Gastophone, you're up. Clay and Omi will be your opponents.” 

A tall, unassuming girl and a lithe, snake-like demon stepped into the ring. The girl stood high, but she looked nervous. 

“Oh, yes!” A small demon bounced into the ring, robes of ice around his body. Six blue dots shone brightly against his bald head, and behind him strolled a hulking cowboy, much calmer than his small counterpart. 

“Alright, the spar rules are as follows: the loser is whoever calls forfeit or when someone is knocked from the ring. Since this spar will be for the newbies to get a feel for each other, there will be no points awarded and no going to vital areas.” Dashi, hands in his pockets, looked towards the new pair. “I'll say it again- this is combat training. There will most likely be some bruises, there will be some wounds. But the goal here is not to hurt your opponent, that's for later in the semester. The goal is to figure out how to work in a fluid cooperative way. 

“That being said, both pairs do your best. Battle starts- now!” Dashi flung his hand up and stepped off the ring, and the pair clashed. 

Miranda launched something quick from her hands and Gastophone slithered forward. With a shout, Omi lifted his hands, creating a wall of water that effectively blocked whatever Miranda was launching. 

Clay was already moving, backing up to circle around Omi. Gastophone rushed to the side, calling over his shoulder. 

“Watch those blades, girl!” 

“I'm trying!” Miranda snapped back. 

Clay clapped his hands together, dirt manifesting in his palms and mixing in with Omi's wall of water until it was nothing but mud. Leaping high above Clay's head, Omi surged the wall of mud forward. 

Jack gasped as the mud came crashing down, Gastophone barely being able to wrap around Miranda and pull her from harm's way in time. The mud crashed against an invisible wall at the edge of the ring and dissipated. 

Jack watched as the pairs lept and moved, words of magic flying at each other like bullets. His heart pounded in his chest, excited to watch them battle but terrified to know he would be in the ring next, facing off against experienced fighters. 

The new pair had seemed to be picking up their own rhythm, Gastophone using his tough scaled body to deflect the worst of Clay's dirt while Miranda continued with her onslaught, aiming largely for the pendants swinging from Omi's wrists. His throat tightened as he flinched yet again when Gastophone moved quickly past him. Jack desperately wished he had his puppets. 

Gastophone jerked back to avoid one of Clay's larger rocks and tripped Miranda, who was moving out of the way of another bolt of water. The two crashed to the ground, and Omi struck. 

Powered by the dirt clay had left scattered around the area, Omi lifted a great wall of murky water and flung it like a whip. 

The water scooped the two off the ground and pushed them from he ring, demon and caster passing harmlessly through the invisible barrier. 

“Omi and Chase are the winners!” Dashi stepped back into the ring, giving a nod to Miranda and Gastophone. “Good job, you two. You work well together.” Wuya stepped up beside him, and with a sweep of her arm, cleaned the ring, dirt turning to smoke and curling high into the air. 

Dashi looked over at Chase and Jack. “Chase and Jack are up next.” 

Chase, tall and proud, walked calmly into the ring. Jack shuffled up beside him, feeling the gaze of every student in the class and hearing the snickers going through the crowd. 

“Kimiko and Raimundo will be your opponents.” 

In response, a small girl with two bright pink ponytails stepped up. “Hi!” She called with a wave. Following her was a floating boy in white hooded robes. His clothes billowed and flapped in invisible wind, and his eyes were as white as fresh snow. He grinned, and Jack swore he saw lightning flash through his eyes. 

Jack's throat felt tight. This was not going to be fun. 

“Rules are same as before, this is just for the newbies to get a feel for each other's battle strategies. Battle begins-” 

Jack glanced at Chase, cool, calm, and collected. 

“Now!” 

Jack screeched as the boy rushed forward, throwing his hands up and a wall of winds pushing into Jack and flinging him backwards. Jack, turned head over heel by the force, scrabbled at the floor with his claws and got purchase enough to throw himself to the side and out of the way of the wind. 

“Raimundo!” The girl shouted as if scolding him, and Raimundo turned. 

“What?” He grinned. 

“Jack, do something!” Chase hissed at him. Jack opened his mouth but no response came- he had nothing. 

Raimundo laughed as he came at Jack again. Jack flapped his wings once, forcing himself backward, and bit back a cry of pain as his burned wings extended, faint dusts of ash falling to the floor. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chase going head-to-head with Kimiko, elegantly fighting off her fiery kicks and punches with icy ones of his own. 

Raimundo hit him with another wind blast, this one crackling with electricity and shocking Jack. He screeched again, rolling against the floor and barely getting up in time to dodge the next attack. 

He wasn't paying attention to Kimiko, and had only just heard Chase's shout of warning before a ball of fire hit him in the side and pushed him out of the rings. 

Jack hit the floor hard, horns clacking against the wood and his wings bending painfully. Though the fireball hadn't burned him when it made contact, there was a dull throb from the force of the throw. Jack groaned into the wood. 

A gentle hand touched his shoulder. “Are you okay?” Kimiko asked, worried. Jack blinked up at her, his head throbbing. Dashi appear over her shoulder. 

“You alright, kiddo? That was one hell of a fall you had.” 

Jack shifted to uncrumple his wings and took Kimiko's offered hand. “Yeah, I'm good.” 

Dashi ruffled his hair. “First time in a fight, huh, kid? Don't worry about it, you're not the only one.” 

Jack just nodded, face burning from embarrassment. He could hear snickers in the class, but the loudest was from Raimundo, floating up beside Kimiko. 

“You really rag dolled there, _Jack_.” He sneered, and Jack's wings puffed up. 

“Raimundo,” Dashi snapped. “Not cool.” 

“Sorry.” Raimundo gave Jack one more look over before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “C'mon, Kimiko.” 

Jack watched them go, arms wrapped around himself. Dashi gave a smile before hopping back up onto the ring. “Alright, everybody. Now that we're all riled up, let's get back to the lesson on object manipulation. Who where has that ability and wants to volunteer?” 

Jack easily picked out Chase's head in the crowd and shuffled up beside him. 

“Sorry.” Jack said, looking up at him. 

Chase ignored him, eyes narrowed in obvious anger. Jack hunched his shoulders, curled his aching wings around himself, and stared at the floor. 

// 

In the next class, Jack sat on the floor beside Chase's seat, leaning against the metal posts of the desk and trying to ignore the burn in his wings. Today's lesson was a history one, and Jack was only barely listening to the teacher. He looked down at his side, where a pale bruise had formed. He sucked in a breath as he prodded it. It hurt, but not as badly as some of the scrapes he's received from being flung across the floor. When class had ended, Chase had wordlessly taken Jack to their new room- Chase's belongings, it would seem, had been moved during class- and handed Jack the first aid kit and only told him to be in room C12 before ten-forty-five. Jack had bandaged up the worst of his wounds and found some burn cream in little packets, applying it as best as he could to his wings before returning to the classroom. 

Chase hadn't even looked at him, and Jack had taken a seat on the floor, like some of the other demons in the room. 

Some of the demons and even humans had given him sympathetic looks when he sat beside Chase. Jack had curled his wings around himself to avoid the gazes. 

When the bell rung, Chase stood and Jack followed him through the halls to their room. Chase dropped his notebook onto his bed. 

“You can wander if you wish, but be back here no later than two-o-five.” 

Jack grabbed Chase's arm as he brushed past him to leave. “Wait, Chase.” Jack avoided his golden eyes, his own bubbling with unshed tears. “I- I'm sorry. I, uh, I never... I didn't expect...” He trailed off, his grip on his master's arm loosening. 

Chase took a deep breath and let it out before speaking. “I know. We'll have to work on getting you some of those puppets of yours so you are of any use.” Jack winced, letting go of Chase's arm to rub the back of his neck. Another sigh, and Chase turned to face him. “I- I apologize. That was harsh and you were obviously surprised by the force of Raimundo's attack. Nonetheless, we _will_ work at getting you even a little bit useful in battle, because right now, you are more of a distraction than you are a help.” 

“So, what do we do?” Jack looked up. 

“You will join me for training in our free time.” 

Jack perked up. “Training? You're going to train me?” 

“Yes. Do not make me regret this decision.” 

Jack smiled broadly. “Don't worry! I, uh, don't want to be useless either. But, um, Chase? You're not angry anymore?” 

Chase looked away. “No. I should have known it would happen when you said you did not usually fight.” He rolled his shoulders in discomfort. “Are your wings okay?” 

Jack glanced at them. “I guess. They got a little bent when I fell, and they're a little burnt.” 

Furrowing his brow, Chase took hold of Jack's wing, pulling it out a bit. His eyes widened. “Jack, those are second-degree burns.” 

“Third-degree, I think. Some of it, uh, burned off when I got here.” Jack reached down and brushed the crisp edges of this wings. “See? It turned to ash. But it's only, like, an inch of burned skin, so it's-” 

“It's what? Okay?” Chase took a threatening step forward. “It is not okay. You mean to tell me you've been walking around all day with burned wings, and you did not tell me?” 

“I thought you would have seen it!” 

“I thought all this black was part of your natural coloring. I did not expect it to be skin burned so bad it crumbled to dust.” Chase pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Jack shifted uneasily. “Are you, uh, angry now?” 

“Yes, I am angry now!” Chase snapped. “You complete _idiot_ , do you have any regard for your own well-being?” 

Jack shrunk back. “I didn't.... there wasn't any time,” He looked at the ground. 

Chase took hold on his arm. “Let's go. I'm taking you to the nurse, and you are going to stay there until she deems you ready to leave, and from now on you will tell me the next time you are injured, understand?” 

Jack just nodded, his throat thick and his hands shaking. “Yeah, okay, but you can you please, uh, stop yelling?” 

Chase stopped, giving Jack an unreadable look. “I'm sorry.” he said, quieter and less harsh. “I'll try to scold you quietly next time. But do try to stop being so careless.” 

Jack only nodded. “I'll try, but no promises.” 

Chase rolled his eyes and let go of Jack's arm. Jack instead took gently hold of his, and Chase breathed in sharply, but didn't pull his arm away. 

He stopped someone in the hall, asking them to instruct the teacher that he would be late, and Jack felt guilt creep up on him. 

“Sorry for making you late.” 

“It is alright, I will not be missing much. It's a dreadfully boring class, anyway.” 

Jack smiled a little. 

The nurse was a plump old woman with a tiny, fairy-looking demon with lovely pink skin. Upon seeing Jack's burned wings she gasped and ushered him to a wide hospital-type bed, making him sit down. Her demon kissed Jack's wings and the pain ebbed away. 

“How did this happen?” The nurse asked, addressing the question to Chase. 

Chase looked at Jack, silently passing the question onto him. “They burned when I was, uh, falling. Into this world.” 

“Really?” The nurse furrowed her eyebrows, mixing a green paste in a large bowl. “I've never once heard of a monster being injured when summoned.” 

Jack crossed his arms, appalled. “Monster,” he scoffed quietly. “At least I'm not old and _wrinkly_.” 

Chase laughed quietly. 

The nurse, unaware, turned back around. “Anyway, you go on, we'll fix him up.” 

“We have a class at two-fifteen, will he be alright to attend?” 

“Oh, yes, yes, I'll just bandage him up and he'll be right as rain. Now, shoo, shoo.” 

Chase gave Jack a final glance before leaving. 

“Have fun in class!” Jack called. Chase waved over his shoulder. 

The nurse's small demon redressed Jack's scrapes and kissed her hands before pressing them against his bruise. The nurse hummed while she spread the salve against Jack's burns, attentive in her work but otherwise ignoring Jack. Only her small demon paid him any mind, gently helping him fix his messed hair back into place. 

“Alright, there you go.” the nurse straightened. “Olvina, fix his bandages, won't you?” 

Olvina nodded, gently folding large gauzy bandages over the bottoms of his wings and fixing them in place with sturdy bandage tape. 

“It's more common than you think,” Olvina murmured to him in her high, tinkly voice. Jack could hear the echo of bells behind her words. “Us getting wounded when being pulled through. It's not uncommon for the summon circle of one demon to accidentally pull forth another. They have to be precise to the very core.” 

“Really?” Jack said, surprised. “Some of us come from the wrong circle?” 

She nodded, silver tattoos across her bald head shimmering in the light. “Not by any fault of ours, of course. Those books are wrong sometimes. You see, uh,” She paused, then laughed. “Silly me, I never asked your name.” 

“Jack. Jack Spicer.” 

“Olvina Nympharum. But, yes Jack, the books can be wrong. Circles that summon us consist of two parts, rings if you will. The first inner ring is the pattern, which, coupled with the incantation, is what bring us up. The outer ring is a sort of locked gate, it keeps us from breaking out of the circle prematurely and keeps anything else from coming up with us. Different demons require different strengths of a gate ring. Occasionally, the people who write the books mess up and put the wrong incantation, which summons a different demon. Demons can have the same inner circle pattern, you see, but we each have our own incantation that is special to us, like our soul written out on paper.” 

Jack looked down at his wings as Olvina finished taping the bandages. “So, the burns are just from a gate that was too strong?” 

Olvina nodded. “More than likely.” She fluttered away, digging around in a small silver bag, and handed him a slim black tube. 

“What's this?” 

“Liquid eyeliner.” She winked her solid silver eyes. “I figured you might want to fix your makeup.” She handed him a compact mirror and a box of makeup remover wipes. Jack gasped at his reflection. His eyeliner was smudged all around his eyes and down his cheeks. He looked like a _mess_. 

“Thank you.” 

Olvina laughed again. “Not a problem.” 

With the okay to leave from the nurse, bandaged up and a fresh love for liquid eyeliner, Jack head back up to the new room, getting lost along the way and having to ask a passing demon for directions. 

The room was as plain as ever, his bed across the room from Chase's. A thin white blanket sat folded up on white sheets. Jack grimaced. White was definitely not his color, it clashed too much with his pale skin and made him look like a walking piece of chalk. 

Nevertheless, Jack spread out the blanket and lay on his stomach, gently tucking his wings around him. The alarm clock already set up against the wall said it was one thirty. Jack crossed his ankles and kicked his legs up and down. He had no idea what to do for the next half hour. He figured he could explore a little, like Chase suggested, or maybe find the library he'd overheard about. Maybe he's talk to the counselor, just for something to do. 

Instead, Jack fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my name is jack and welcome back to i don't know what the fuck i'm doing
> 
> originally, omi was going to be the caster and clay the demon, but then i figured i would make omi and raimundo demons because of their ties/brief switches to the heylin side  
> "but jack," you might be saying, "why is chase a normal human if he's on the heylin side???"  
> :3c
> 
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Jaceiul Vin Borentih Spickter- pronounced Jay-key-ule Vin Bore-en-th Spick-ter  
> but honestly who wants to say that mouthful every time u wanna talk to Edgelord 500  
> i don't think the POV will be jumping around as much as it is right now, but like i said, i might rewrite this so things could change  
> i'm going to try for a mostly jack pov, pray for me
> 
> [if you liked this, maybe throw me a few bucks!](paypal.me/kotes) i always appreciate it!  
> [my tumblr!](spicercore.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *edit: @sugarbutts did lovely art for the fic!! check her out and tell her what you think but i'm seriously in love with her style !!  
> http://sugarbutts.tumblr.com/post/148485868202/so-i-kind-of-fell-in-love-with-this-fic-and-art


End file.
